


The Road To Recovery [Teaser]

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, road trip au, this is just a preview for the thing to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: Coming Soon(?) To An AO3 Near You:Hinata shows up on Oikawa's doorstep in shambles and tears one late, snowy night, begging for him to take him far, far away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this little scene right here is literally the first oihina i ever wrote and im very very fond of it. it doesnt fit in the story anymore, but since i dont want it to go to waste, i decided to just post it as a teaser.

The wind was cool on Oikawa’s face as he leaned against the hood of his car. They were practically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by what would have been a beautiful field of grass and wildflowers, if not for all the freezing weather and snow. Off in the distance was a tall mountain topped with the same whiteness that covered the ground in the valley below. Thankfully, the small paved roads had been cleared. Otherwise they’d be staying in this small village for a while.  
  
Oikawa slowly breathed in the sharp, fresh morning air. When he breathed out, a smoky vapor formed and dissipated within a few seconds. The sky was still a soft hue of dark blue. But on the horizon, it began to fade into a lighter shade. Oikawa guessed it was maybe 7 AM by now, though he was never really good at guessing the time. Even so, the coming of sunlight meant that they would have to continue on their way soon.  
  
Oikawa looked back into the car, his eyes softening at Hinata’s sleeping form in the passenger seat. How many days now had they been on the road together, running away from the stressors of everyday life, and in Hinata’s case, something even worse?

Oikawa’s hands clenched into tight fists as he remembered Hinata showing up out of the blue on his doorstep with nothing in his possession and tears streaming down his cheeks as he trembled from the biting, cold winter weather. It had been almost two years since they had last seen each other, but the previous chemistry from before hadn’t disappeared, and all those feelings came rushing back. He took Hinata into his arms, holding him so tight it was almost as if he were trying to squeeze out whatever had Hinata in this state. It was then, when Hinata’s arms wrapped around him in return with his tears staining Oikawa’s shirt, that he begged Oikawa to take him somewhere far, far away.  
  
And how could he even think of denying?  
  
Oikawa walked over to the drivers side, trying to slip in as quietly as possible as to not wake Hinata up. However, such efforts proved to be in vain when the revving of the engine was accompanied by Hinata’s mumbles. He sat up slightly, rubbing at his eyes before turning and blinking sleepily at Oikawa.  
  
“Good morning, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa said, affectionately running his hands through Hinata’s messy hair.  
  
“Morning…” Hinata mumbled, rubbing at his eye again. “Time…?”  
  
Oikawa smiled. His hand moved down, hovering over Hinata’s for a split second before deciding otherwise. “About 7, 7:30 maybe? You can go back to sleep, if you want.”  
  
Hinata just whined, fidgeting in his seat before settling into a new, more comfortable position. Oikawa let out a soft laugh before finally putting pressure on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> hope the hype train is well and alive


End file.
